


Peacekeepers

by Cilynx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilynx/pseuds/Cilynx
Summary: 麦克雷有两把转轮手枪。他们战功赫赫。终究却又归于阴影下。





	Peacekeepers

**Author's Note:**

> *R麦  
> *Gabriel Reyes x Jesse McCree  
> 几年前写的关于他们的故事，大多是自己瞎想的设定  
> 无考据  
> 未完结

麦克雷有两把转轮手枪。

他像是赎罪一般的用他们维护正义，在暗影守望麦克雷迸发出与他年龄相仿的激情，他追随着他的长官活跃在世界各地，他们战功赫赫。终究却又归于阴影下。麦克雷明白他的身份不能让他作为一个英雄被赞扬，按他自己应付别人的说法，他总有些牛仔的小心思。虽然莱耶斯，他的长官，对他这些小心思嗤之以鼻。但人总该有些追求才好，麦克雷如此应付自己。他曾经羡慕过莫里森，艾玛莉或齐格勒，他们的身份是那样的光辉耀眼，他们的身影被印成海报张贴在他们所到之处。曾经，曾经，他强调着。甚至于莱耶斯，尽管麦克雷从未表现出对他的崇敬。更多的时候他让他的长官感受到的是一种不屈服。牛仔骨子里的那份傲对别人藏的太好，对莱耶斯却是从未遮掩。或许是因为他们的关系太特殊，或许对麦克雷来说太特殊。

“恭喜，你遇到的是我们之中最厉害的一个。”  
麦克雷记得自己是这么说的。超级士兵只是露出了一个很轻微的不屑的表情，在那之后麦克雷见识过无数次他那样的表情，在无数次被莱耶斯击倒之后。但每一次都不如第一次刻骨铭心。当时他亲吻大地，脸上青青紫紫，他的眼睛肿了，他的鼻梁骨断了。麦克雷宁愿对方用他的霰弹枪，年轻的牛仔无畏于死亡。莱耶斯像是在嘲讽他的愚蠢的小心思一般，一发子弹都没有用就把麦克雷揍翻在地。或许他其实没弹药了，我那时应该再搏一把。这又是后话了。来自体内的钝痛刺激着麦克雷让他没有昏过去，或者说他身上没有一处不痛的。他听见莱耶斯给了他两条路，他毫不犹豫的选择了后者，加入暗影守望。他怀疑莱耶斯是故意的，其实第一个选项并不存在，像他这种法外狂徒，坐牢并没有什么意义。麦克雷也曾试探性的询问过莱耶斯，总得不到一个准确的答案。有时又因为多嘴被胖揍一顿。

在守望训练营的生活是单调乏味的，但对麦克雷来说或多或少有些快乐的时光。除去被莱耶斯揍的那部分。他被人揍的时候不少，唯独莱耶斯，一个有着正当理由揍了他很多次的家伙，让牛仔很不服气。莱耶斯把他从阴影中带出来，又将他带回阴影。他总是一副不在乎的样子，心里却斤斤计较。就比如出任务的时候和莱耶斯争抢击杀数，在每一次毫无意义的领先的时候朝莱耶斯露出一个白晃晃的笑容。抑或是他真正立了功劳，在莱耶斯周边晃来晃去，像只翘起尾巴的犬，期待着莱耶斯的表扬。莱耶斯是击败他的人，是教导他的人，所以莱耶斯的肯定对于麦克雷来说比别人的更加重要。但是莱耶斯没有。莱耶斯也比别人更清楚，麦克雷更像是野狼，而狼是不知足的。但他似乎忘了，狼也不会被驯服。

人们印象中的麦克雷总是右手持一把维和者，火红的披肩加上标志性的牛仔帽，或许还有他漫不经心的音容相貌。

只有一把维和者被记住了。

莱耶斯有两把霰弹枪，双手射击。麦克雷有两把转轮手枪，他曾偷偷学着莱耶斯的双手射击技巧，弄巧成拙居然打的也不错。被发现后麦克雷并没有受到预想中的惩罚，莱耶斯反而教了他更多。当然麦克雷的学习能力也没让莱耶斯失望，在那段不长的时间里维和者们可谓是令人闻风丧胆。维和者，麦克雷很喜欢的称呼，不论是自己还是暗影守望，或者守望先锋，虽然他们出现的地方多数都不太和平。这才是维和者的意义所在。然而按照一般的故事情节发展，总得要发生点什么才精彩。

于是悲剧发生了，麦克雷在一次任务中失去了他的左臂。那时已经在撤退了，他和莱耶斯断后，他一边朝着不计其数的战争机器开枪一边后退，怵然间他只记得光影交错的爆炸。烟尘熏的他眼睛不住的流泪，或许还因为手臂传来的剧痛。他的视线一片模糊，麦克雷不知道自己躺在哪里，但他全身都痛，隐约间就好像是第一次被莱耶斯击倒一样。他听到有人喊自己的名字，一遍又一遍，麦克雷，麦克雷，杰西，麦克雷。他很难辨认那个声音，因为耳鸣，又像是有人在他耳边叫嚣着。他也很难回应，他喉咙里都是血，嘴里一股铁锈味。他觉得很累，不想动弹，正好就有人把他抱起来。那并不算是什么温香软玉，却足够他好好休息一阵。

莱耶斯把麦克雷带回了战地医院。他几乎是拽来了安吉拉·齐格勒，他们此时最优秀的战地医生，也不能保住麦克雷的左手。齐格勒医生让他在截肢手术上签名，显然昏迷不醒的麦克雷做不了决定，若他醒着也决不会同意。莱耶斯沉默不语，也没有动作。金发姑娘怒目而视，  
“如果你还想要你这个士兵的话。”  
她似是在威胁莱耶斯。  
“他和你一样年轻。”  
莱耶斯沙哑又低沉的声音说道。

麦克雷在漫无边际的黑暗中沉浮，其中穿杂着乱七八糟的梦。醒来时他只觉得好像很久都没有这么安稳的睡过。雪白的墙在阳光下有些晃眼，他想要坐起来，习惯性地撑着扶手。却因为左侧没有相应的动作又跌回到枕头上。麦克雷瞪大眼睛看着他本来应该是左手的位置。抬起左手，大脑清晰无比的下达了这个命令却没有回应。上臂末端缠着的白色的纱布在他小麦色肌肤上那么刺眼。他很快接受了这个事实，可他并不想。麦克雷别扭的又坐起来，向前探身去查看床头的报告单，齐格勒医生的手术建议，和莱耶斯的签名。

突然有人敲门，但不是征求他的允许而是一种通知。齐格勒推门而入。她的声音很好听，纯金发的女孩子在西部很少见，她很漂亮。这是麦克雷对她的第一印象，此时都不重要，医生耐心的解释他一句话都没有听，也没有看她。  
“说完了？你可以走了。”  
他很无礼的下逐客令。医生小姐不悦的看了一眼不配合的病人，转身出去了。麦克雷像个小孩子一般耍脾气，以同样无礼的态度对待每一个来探望他的人。直到法芮尔差点哭着跑出他的病房，安娜·艾玛莉给他打了一针不知道是什么的药剂，他又一点力气都没有了，只得躺在床上盯着天花板，但思维比平时更加的活跃。

麦克雷在想他的将来。我以后要怎么办，我还能继续呆在暗影守望吗……这个问题的答案是肯定的，少了只手其实并没有什么。不，还是不一样的，冬天我不能搓手取暖了。换衣服可能会有点难。跑起来不平衡。最近练的战术翻滚又得重新考虑了。那我会拿到奖章吗？按莱耶斯那个性格，不把自己骂一顿就不错了。但是他揍不了自己了，我现在是伤员。不行，必须趁这个机会好好捉弄一下莱耶斯才好。麦克雷吃吃笑起来，为自己那些乱七八糟的思绪。就好像有那么一瞬间他已经接受了这个事实，但他并没有。这一切假设都好像是建立在，假设，他没了左手。他觉得要是没一个人狠狠的给他一巴掌告诉他这件事，他是不会承认的。于是那个人还真来了。

莱耶斯端着一个摆着药瓶的托盘黑着脸进来了。不，他本来就黑。麦克雷又笑起来，然后被莱耶斯重重的一拳打在头顶上。  
“我怀疑你是被炸傻了。”  
真疼啊……麦克雷用右手捂着头，  
“肯定是被你打傻的，以前的我简直就是天才。”  
他还嘴。莱耶斯像往常那样瞪了他一眼，在他床沿坐下了。麦克雷有种不妙的感觉。果然。莱耶斯开始拆他左手的绷带，然后换药，再缠上新的。动作干脆利落，下手不轻。麦克雷开始大嚷大叫试图让全医院的人都知道莱耶斯虐待伤员。虽然全医院可能已经知道了。  
“哎，哎呦轻点！啊！好痛！你怎么能这么对待伤员，莱耶斯？我要喊医生了。轻点轻点轻点——啊！”  
莱耶斯再给他一拳。痛的麦克雷硬生生挤出了点泪花。其实伤口已经愈合的很好了。这更让麦克雷绝望，他觉得上帝怎待他如此不公。他好不容易在死局帮混的风生水起，然后他们就被守望先锋一窝端了。他在暗影守望刚开始赎罪，上帝就带走了他的左手。  
“幸好我是右撇子。单手射击我已经练的很好了……”  
麦克雷开始碎碎念，固执的盯着莱耶斯身后的墙。然后莱耶斯给了他一个拥抱。

一个拥抱。来自他不近人情的老大。麦克雷突然觉得上帝可能还是有点眷恋他的，下次去教堂得点个蜡烛。麦克雷用右手回应了这个拥抱，然后他鼻子一酸，把脸埋在莱耶斯肩上，一声不吭地哭了。他不想哭，他很久没哭了。大概是忍了太久，这次眼泪稀里哗啦的刹都刹不住。莱耶斯轻轻拍了拍他的后背，哄着怀里的大男孩。麦克雷在他肩上缓了口气。  
“你知道，”  
他很响的抽了抽鼻子。  
“一只手出鼻涕不太方便。”  
这时莱耶斯大概明白肩膀那块不仅是眼泪，他真的想揍伤员了。

麦克雷在战地医院没躺多久，齐格勒就把他扔回了守望先锋总部。在医院大家都是病号，但是在基地麦克雷一下子就不一样了。他非常不喜欢别人看他的眼神，牛仔不需要被怜悯。但是他也没办法把他的左臂藏起来，于是他开始躲着其他人。一个人活动一个人吃饭，更多的时候只是一个人坐在宿舍里。原本被莱耶斯训练出来的生物钟在短短几天功亏一篑。这段时间莱耶斯也不知道在干什么，居然没搭理麦克雷。差点没把他闷坏。

他只好没事就去靶场。麦克雷的枪法跟他的人生一样，跌到了低谷。没有左手的平衡他并不能很好的缓冲转轮手枪的后坐力。他再不能像以前一样枪枪中靶眼了，弹孔到处都是，成了他的眼中钉。但麦克雷又是那么执拗的一个人，他偏偏不肯向这种意外低头。

麦克雷没事就去靶场。

巧的是，莱耶斯也没事就去靶场。只不过他比麦克雷忙很多。

莱耶斯不像从前一样对麦克雷进行没耐心的说教。他只是站在那里看着麦克雷一次又一次的打偏，再一次又一次的上膛，再打偏。麦克雷也不像从前那般和他的长官顶嘴。他只是站在那里自己练枪。自己和自己生气。每个路过靶场或者去练枪的人都觉得这气氛很奇怪，于是大部分的守望先锋成员在那一个多月的时间里都没去练枪。麦克雷自然也就享受了独占靶场的优厚待遇。

后来麦克雷觉得自己枪法又有点起色的时候，齐格勒医生来了。她也没说话，只是拿着她防身用的手枪，打空了一发弹夹，战绩比麦克雷好看不少。  
“看来我真是没救了。”麦克雷笑，笑的让任何人都觉得他不在乎。  
“还有希望，你是我的病人。”医生说道，她的声音是那么自信。

她也确实有那样的自信。麦克雷如此想。再一次在病房里醒过来的时候，他很自然的坐了起来。他的机械臂提供了一定的支撑。他花了几个月去适应一只手的日子，但只要这一秒，他便能回到过去。麦克雷来回打量着自己的“左手”。这感觉又很奇怪，他控制那块金属，弯曲手指，抓住东西，甚至360度旋转他的手腕。但那部分对他的唯一反馈是“接触到了什么东西”，却没有质感，没有温度，作为机械它是合格的。可是还是不一样。

贪心了。麦克雷叹口气摇摇头。

牛仔确实不知足。于是麦克雷在日常的恢复训练之外，又跑去靶场。右手的射击稳定了许多，甚至在机械臂的辅助下他可以打出六连发。


End file.
